The Story of the Baby Bison
Alfie and Charlie encounter a baby bison who is separate from its mother and father. Alfie and Charlie must use clues to know where the baby calf knows its way. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is using a magnifying glass to look for clues. Boris soon tells her a story of how two chipmunks became detectives on helping a baby calf. Story It is spring in the North American forest. Alfie and Charlie are playing snow from the fir trees until a strange creature bumps into a tree. The baby creature represents her name as "Barbara". Barbara is separate from her mother and father, having amnesia. Soon, Alfie and Charlie started helping her find her way back to her mother and father. The first clue is the bubbling waters. However, the river was not the correct clue on the other side. The second clue was the yellow flowers. As Barbara soon plays in the meadow, bees begin chasing her away. The last clue is the yellow grass. Barbara doesn't notice Boris is sleeping in his home of yellow grass. He asks them to go the other way, because this path leads to Boris's home. The next day, Alfie, Charlie, and Barbara are up on the hilltop. The three finally found the right path to reunite Barbara: bubbling waters, yellow flowers, yellow grass, and a herd of bison. The two return Barbara to her parents; Alfie and Charlie have been notable for bringing Barbara back to her parents. Moral Ending Georgina thought Nelson has disappeared. Lucy didn't notice Nelson was hiding near the tree. She began using her magnifying glass on an elephant's trunk and feet. He must be Nelson, who wasn't really missing. Gallery Ep 73 2.jpg Ep 73 3.jpg Ep 73 4.jpg Ep 73 5.jpg Ep 73 6.jpg Ep 73 7.jpg Ep 73 8.jpg Ep 73 9.jpg Ep 73 10.jpg Ep 73 11.jpg Ep 73 12.jpg Ep 73 13.jpg Ep 73 14.jpg Ep 73 15.jpg Ep 73 16.jpg Ep 73 17.jpg Ep 73 18.jpg Ep 73 19.jpg Ep 73 20.jpg Ep 73 21.jpg Ep 73 22.jpg Ep 73 23.jpg Ep 73 24.jpg Ep 73 25.jpg Ep 73 26.jpg Ep 73 27.jpg Ep 73 28.jpg Ep 73 29.jpg Ep 73 30.jpg Ep 73 31.jpg Ep 73 32.jpg Ep 73 33.jpg Ep 73 34.jpg Ep 73 35.jpg Ep 73 36.jpg Ep 73 37.jpg Ep 73 38.jpg Ep 73 39.jpg Ep 73 40.jpg Ep 73 41.jpg Ep 73 42.jpg Ep 73 43.jpg Ep 73 44.jpg Ep 73 45.jpg Ep 73 46.jpg Ep 73 47.jpg Ep 73 48.jpg Ep 73 49.jpg Ep 73 50.jpg Ep 73 51.jpg Ep 73 52.jpg Ep 73 53.jpg Ep 73 54.jpg Ep 73 55.jpg Ep 73 56.jpg Ep 73 57.jpg Ep 73 58.jpg Ep 73 59.jpg Ep 73 60.jpg Ep 73 61.jpg Ep 73 62.jpg Ep 73 63.jpg Ep 73 64.jpg Ep 73 65.jpg Ep 73 66.jpg Ep 73 67.jpg Ep 73 68.jpg Ep 73 69.jpg Ep 73 70.jpg Ep 73 71.jpg Ep 73 72.jpg Ep 73 73.jpg Ep 73 74.jpg Ep 73 75.jpg Ep 73 76.jpg Ep 73 77.jpg Ep 73 78.jpg Ep 73 79.jpg Ep 73 80.jpg Ep 73 81.jpg Ep 73 82.jpg Bison.jpg Ep 73 83.jpg Ep 73 84.jpg Ep 73 85.jpg Ep 73 86.jpg Ep 73 87.jpg Ep 73 88.jpg Ep 73 89.jpg Ep 73 90.jpg Ep 73 91.jpg Ep 73 92.jpg Ep 73 93.jpg Ep 73 94.jpg Ep 73 95.jpg Ep 73 96.jpg Ep 73 97.jpg Ep 73 98.jpg Ep 73 99.jpg Ep 73 100.jpg Ep 73 101.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that Boris told the story